


At first sight

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: The photographer Nicholas James Bates meets the bartender Roger in a SM-club
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	At first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kind of AU, around 2004 in my mind, but you can choose your own era.  
English is not my native tongue, no beta.  
Feedback welcome

The moment I see him, I want him.  
That doesn`t happen very often, not at first sight, and I don`t even know if I have the slightest chance.  
First, no clue if he`s gay at all.  
Second, the fact that he`s working in this club doesn`t have to mean that he`s into it.  
Well, I`ll find that out.  
Too bad Michael isn`t here tonight, I could have asked him about this barkeeper, as my dear friend is the owner of this fancy place.  
He had invited me about a million times to come here and now that I finally made it, he isn`t around. Went on vacation with his lover, that bastard.  
Just joking, ok? I grant it to him from the bottom of my heart, he earned it.  
The concept of this club has obviously paid off, after less than a year he is already writing profits, which is actually not usual in our scene. Most clubs only survive because their owners are willing to put their heart and soul into it, skipping such things as vacations, free weekends or a high rent. I even know some who are living in their club offices.  
Offering places for perverts to meet won`t make you rich, although the horrendous entrance prices suggest otherwise.  
Excuse me, I'm a little off the subject.  
Maybe I should introduce myself first.  
My name is Nick. Nicholas. Nicholas James Bates, to be exact. As you may have guessed, I`m gay.  
And I like to inflict pain on my men, humiliate them and subdue them. Of course, only if they want to. I am a sexual sadist. My best friend John calls it control addiction, I call it dominance. Probably the same, but sounds better.  
John and I are playing in a band together, just a hobby, we never got very far, but at least we made us quite a name in Birmingham`s music scene.  
I work as a freelance photographer and I am really good, so I can make a decent living from it.  
Does that sound arrogant?  
Well, it`s the truth. I am good. I have that eye, you know, for things others won`t see. Works with people, too, not only with photos. And what I see right now, behind the bar in my friend Michael`s SM-Club, the * Black Velvet*, wakes my hunting instinct.  
I hear some of you sighing, like, oh, finally he`s back to topic, so here I start again, alright?  
I want him, this dark-haired muscled barkeeper. He`s very masculine without a macho-attitude, which is hard to find. His movements are as elegant as those of a predator, the flexing of his muscles under the tight-fitting black T-shirt is enchanting to watch. How beautiful it has to look when he is writhing with lust and pain.  
That`s what I want to see.  
Preferably today, best right now. It's okay to dream, isn't it?  
Phase one, get near.  
Thank goodness it`s not very crowded in here, so I find a free bar stool beside a leather-cladded redhead, a really stunning beauty.  
I nod at her, smiling. “May I sit here, Milady?”  
“You are very welcome, sir.”  
We wink at each other, knowing in an instant we`re two of a kind.  
He had noticed me and comes over.  
I like that. He`s attentive.  
“Good evening. What can I get you?” His voice sounds as masculine as he looks like.  
“Depends on what you have to offer.” I say, letting my eyes sweep over him.  
Again, that may sound arrogant for you, but I know exactly what effect my voice can have on men who are receptive to quiet ambiguities, who like verbal dominance.  
I'm not one of those loud yellers who think they're insanely impressive just because they shout down others. I like to make him insecure. I want him to wonder if I'm flirting, if this ambiguity is intentional, but either he's too professional and used to all kinds of chat-ups or he doesn't really notice it.  
“You look like the wine-type of guy. White, I`d say. So, a Chablis?” His smile is business-like, it doesn't reach the eyes. Too bad. These are beautiful eyes, deep brown, framed by long lashes.  
“You've got it!” Yeah, he`s a professional. I'm gonna have to make an effort to get him out of his shell. I enjoy that. I like challenges. 

He turns to the fridge behind him, giving me a delicious sight of his ass. Nice. Very nice.  
The woman beside me chuckles quietly. “You could make it, you're his type!” she whispers with a wink.  
“And I thought I was subtle” I wink back.  
She holds out a well-manicured hand. “Sonya. First time you`re here?”  
“Nick.” I shake the offered hand. “Yes, first time. I always wanted to come, never found the time. You're here a lot, aren't you? If you already know the preferences of the bartenders.”  
She leans towards me, throwing a quick glance at the man who`s filling my wine glass with his back to us.  
“We are colleagues, Roger and I. I work here, too. He has kindly stood in for me, as I am expecting someone who urgently needs to be whipped. You might be a good match. That's all I will tell you, everything else you're gonna have to figure out for yourself. But that's part of the game after all, don't you think?”  
This woman is classy! She won`t talk behind a friend`s back, literally, but she probably knows that the hardest part for the gay minority is to find out if the object of interest is also part of the community and by letting me know he`s gay she saved me a lot of time. Besides, she let me know he's submissive without saying it. We both recognized ourselves as dominant personalities at first sight, so when she says I'm his type, then it's clear what she means. He puts the wine glass in front of me.  
“I draw your attention to the fact that after more than three glasses we won't let you into the play area anymore. Strict instruction from the boss.”  
“I see, thank you. I'll stick to it, of course, although I'm certainly not as good as you at following strict instructions, Roger.”  
I enjoy having his name rolling over my tongue. With the R`s it works fantastically.  
He seems less enthusiastic and throws an angry look at Sonya, knowing it was her who gave his name.  
Wordlessly, he turns to another guest.  
I smile satisfied. The saying may have been crude, but his professionalism shows first cracks.  
The lady raises her brows at me and I can tell that this look could give men icy shivers.  
“Man, that was really dumb, right? You're just collecting minus points!”  
At this very moment a man appears behind her, standing still like a statue, eyes dropped to the floor.  
“Pretty sure your date has arrived.” I grin but she doesn`t make the slightest move.  
“Ah. 15 minutes late!” she says without facing him but loud enough to be heard.  
“Sorry!” he mumbles  
“Pardon me?”  
“I am sorry, Mistress.”  
Her mouth corners twitch with amusement what makes me liking her even more.  
“Well, yes, Martin, you should be! You know how to make it up to me, don't you?”  
“What, here?” he blurts in panic and if it wasn`t for an interesting noise hitting my ear I`d have laughed.  
Roger stands leaned against the counter, watching the scene. The noise I heard was a little chuckle, which I just hear again when our eyes meet. This time his smile reaches his eyes and I simply have to smile back. He`s utterly beautiful when smiling a real, heartily smile like that.  
“Go upstairs, Martin. Undress. Lay over the punishing buck and wait for me!” Sonya doesn`t raise her voice, she still isn`t looking at him. Instead, she watches Roger, who rolls his eyes.  
“What do you think I've done wrong again, you wise fuck?” she snorts as Martin has left. “If you don`t stop eye-rolling me you can lay beside him!”  
“He'll never learn if you're not consistent. He wants it, Son. I think he's the kind of guy that gets horny about shame.”  
“Listen, wise-fuck, I know that! Has it ever crossed your mind that I don`t want him to be horny? I'm not rewarding him for deliberately being a quarter of an hour late. And now please excuse me, I have work to do!” We both look after her as she elegantly climbs the stairs up to the play area and only when I turn to the bar again, I notice that I`m the only one left, except three women who chat in one of the cosy sitting areas and drink champagne.  
“Sometimes it's pretty complicated, isn't it?” Roger shrugs and I`m positively surprised that he obviously wants to talk with me.  
“Indeed, it is. Too many contradictions, huh? For whom you think it`s more complicated, Dom or sub?”  
“Like this, like that. You`re a close friend of Mike, right? Mick?”  
“It`s Nick. Yes, I know Michael for decades. How do you know?”  
“We were at a gig of your band last month and he told me. You were pretty good, by the way.”  
“Thank you.”  
The music that's been playing all this time suddenly stops.  
Now you can hear the moaning, the slapping of various striking instruments on naked skin, screams and quiet sighs. It feels as if even the smell of lust wafting down to us, as if the lack of music would make room for other sensory impressions.  
For seconds we look at each other in silence, we don`t quite dare to breathe. I know he`s imagining those instruments on his skin right now, as much as I imagine using them. Using them on him. What I don`t know is if he also thinks of me using them on him or if it`s a general longing that clearly speaks from his gaze.  
Then he shakes his head almost angrily, as if trying to dispel unpleasant thoughts, steps back and starts the CD-player again.  
“You miss it, don't you?” I ask straight out.  
“Yes.” he replies bluntly and turns away to wash a few glasses.  
“What was Martin supposed to do to calm Sonya down?” I want to know. 

“Get on his knees and lick her boots. Something he likes to do when they are alone, but which he finds terrible when others watch. That`s what he says, at least. I think that he wants to be forced- I`ll never understand what`s the point, though.”  
“Of wanting to be forced?”  
“Of boot licking, rather! I mean, seriously, why does everyone seem to like it so much?”  
“It`s a clear gesture of submission, isn`t it? And leather's kind of sensual, huh? I think it's sensual when an eager tongue licks over leather. It doesn't necessarily have to be shoes. But it makes sense as it combines the licking with the kneeling, and I like it when they kneel. Naked and kneeling. That`s what I like. As a prelude.”

The whole time he stood with his back to me, now he turns around slowly.  
“And then what?” He sounds downright aggressive, there is nothing submissive at all about his posture or his tone of voice.  
“That depends.” I reply calmly.  
I've got him on the hook. I didn't expect that so soon. Apparently, he's really missing it, and now I'm going to find out exactly what's missing. Does he like pain or is it more about dominance and submission? Anyway, he's not one of those cute boys who's eager to be well-behaved subs. I have a real man in front of me, one who opposes me. I appreciate that. It makes things more exciting.  
“Would you please turn the music down a little?” I want him to hear the whiplashes, the moaning, all and everything he could possibly be into.  
This small, very polite request alone seems to cause him difficulties as he doesn`t move the slightest bit. Maybe because he knows why I asked him to do it, maybe just because he has to show me that he is the boss behind the bar who doesn't want strangers who think they are dominant to tell him what to do.  
"Don't you like the music? I have a lot of CDs here.”  
“It`s ok, just a bit too loud for a conversation.”  
One of the women comes to the bar to order a new bottle of Champagne and I see Roger switching from private to professional mode. I wonder what`s it like when he switches into sub-mode. I'll see it today, I'm sure of it.  
“Is it allowed to smoke here?” the woman asks and Roger hands her an ashtray with that business-like smile that is well known by now.  
"They only come here to talk, every week. I don't think they're SMers at all. They just enjoy the slightly scurrilous atmosphere, if you ask me.” He chuckles when she has gone back to her friends. In passing he turns down the volume of the stereo a little.  
“I didn`t know you can smoke in here.” I say, pulling out my cigarettes. Just at that moment a heartily scream can be heard.  
“Martin.” Roger grins.  
“And what do you think made him scream like that?”  
“Sonya`s bullwhip. So, depending on what?”  
“On what I see. I'm pretty good at recognizing what someone needs, what someone wants, even if he doesn't know it himself. Speaking of bullwhips, is it something you`d like?”  
“I thought you'd recognize that.” He ironically says.  
“If you'd kneel naked in front of me, I would. You hide behind your counter, under your clothes. Do you want to know what I can see in you anyway?” I'll light a cigarette and shove the package to him. As he reaches for it, I cover his hand with mine. He doesn`t pull away. I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb.  
Phase two has begun. Confronting.

“You're like Martin, you want to be forced. I bet you need it hard, don`t you? You have to be defeated before you surrender.”  
“To be defeated. Interesting formulation.” he says quietly.  
“Is it accurate?” I am well aware that he still hasn't pulled his hand away.  
“I think so. That's obviously not what most people want. If I were to hear this nonsense of unconditional obedience, I would puke. Tell me, why are you all so into this?”  
“Not me.”  
“What?”  
“I am not into unconditional obedience. I don't think there is such a thing as that. Everyone only does what they're willing to do. Everyone has his conditions. Dom or sub. It just has to fit.”  
“And your condition would be for people to kneel naked in front of you?” 

“Yes. You have to signal to me that you are at least willing to give me the lead. Then it's up to me to figure out what this lead must look like. I'm not one of those people who previously distributed questionnaires about likes, dislikes and taboos. I'd love to find out for myself. That's the most exciting part of the whole thing.”  
“And if you're wrong?” Now he pulls his hand away and gets a cigarette out of the pack.  
“I am rarely wrong. For the unlikely event there is a safe word and the traffic light code.”  
Unfortunately, there are people coming from upstairs, wanting well- earned drinks. 

He squeezes out the just lit cigarette and I notice with satisfaction that he has it a little harder to switch to service mode this time.  
The air is filled with the smell of sweat and sex. That`s indeed stimulating. I wonder if he feels that too or if he is already so used to it that it leaves him cold.  
Roger is very busy now, but still he gives me a glance or two. I wait patiently until everyone else is supplied with drinks before I kindly order another wine. The smell of sex turns me on to no end and when he puts the glass on the counter before me, I bend forward and whisper “There's another condition. If someone gives himself to me, I want him completely, that is, he gets fucked.”  
It is important to make this clear because many people strictly separate sex and SM, which I will never understand. 

He turns red, that's pretty cute. 

Slowly and pleasurably I drink my wine, my eyes fixed on him, which he has to notice, even if he obviously avoids looking at me again. 

I had actually thought that we could go upstairs, but that won't happen, because he has to work after all.

I ask him for a pen when my glass is almost empty. 

"How long will you be on duty? "

"We close at one o'clock within the week."

"Good." I get one of my business cards out of my wallet and write something on the back. "How much do I owe you, Roger?" 

Together with the pound notes I hand him the card and leave the club without looking back. I'm sure he'll look after me. There's nothing like a dignified exit.

Now it's his turn. I'm quite optimistic. But you never know, right?  
*Tonight, or never. You know my conditions. I'll wait till 3:00. Make up your mind* I wrote on the card.  
Is he brave enough to come to my place?

It's already after two. I'm afraid he's not coming.  
It's just a coincidence that I look out of the window when I want to close the curtain, and there he is. On the other side of the street, just under a lantern and smoking a cigarette.  
Anticipation trickles through my veins and I feel my cock become hard.

Phase three, the game.  
I step back from the window, checking on the equipment I hid discreetly under a blanket in a corner of the living room. From the hook in the ceiling hangs the heavy metal chain, that's all he'll see when he comes in.  
Smiling, I pour ice-cold champagne into two glasses and just put the bottle back in the fridge when it rings at the door.  
“So, you're a photographer.” he says instead of a greeting. We're gonna have to work on his manners.  
“That's what I am.” I step to the side to let him in.” But I guess you don't come here at half past two at night to have pictures taken.”  
“You're pretty sure of yourself, Nicholas Bates.” 

“You're here, aren't you?” 

I lead him into the living room, where he circles the metal chain without making a face.  
“Have a seat. Champagne?”  
“I'd love some, thank you.”  
We cling glasses and he looks around the room.  
“Nice place you've got here. Apparently, a photographer earns better than a bartender.”  
“I can`t complain. “  
“What are you taking pictures of?”  
“Everything, from families to industrial plants. Whatever the customer wants.”  
“What was the craziest thing you've ever photographed?” 

“A nude photograph of a very very fat man who wanted to give his wife something erotic for her birthday. I am very proud of these pictures, they are really good. Everyone has something erotic about them, sometimes you just don't see it immediately.”  
“That's almost philosophical, Nick. You're not as arrogant as you seem.”

“I'm not arrogant. I am self-confident. That's a difference, don't you think?”  
“Do you actually always do it like this?” he asks, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“What? “  
“Giving your business-cards with the now-or-never-option on”  
“You probably won't believe me even though I have no reason to lie to you. I've never done this before, Roger.”  
“Why did you do it now? 

“Because I wanted you from the first moment on and I don't like to wait long when I want something. What about you? Do you often go home with someone on the first night?”  
“Never, actually”  
“Then why did you do it now?”  
“I think you`re exciting”

The mood changes noticeably. I suddenly feel the need to kiss him. That doesn't happen to me often either. He has beautiful lips, sensual and soft.  
Strange, isn't it? I find it easier to inflict pain on people than to kiss them. This need just overwhelms me a little.

“I also have a condition, Nick.” His face comes very close to mine, I can feel his breath on my skin. God, yes, I want to kiss him. This man is totally freaking me out. In a very good way.

“Which would be?” I ask quietly, looking at the soft brown eyes.  
“You won`t kick me out. Afterwards. I spend the night with you, in your bed, in your arms. I need that, you know?”  
“I didn't mean to throw you out. You'll even get breakfast in bed, I promise.”  
And then our lips touch, very carefully, almost questioningly. Both of us are aware that something so tender might not be the usual and we hesitate to deepen the kiss.  
Oh, what the hell? Fuck the usual! It's nice to kiss him. His lips feel even better than I thought. They open willingly when my tongue asks to be let in. It's warm and soft in his mouth, it tastes very good. I am almost disappointed when he comes away from me.  
"Thank you" he smiles.  
"You're very welcome, thank you likewise.”  
I'm a little confused when he gets up now and only realize when he starts to undress. I have agreed to his condition, now he fulfils mine.  
It's a pleasure to watch him. He's even better built than I thought. Well-developed abdominal muscles, almost a six-pack. A broad chest, covered with just the right amount of dark hair. Firm thighs. A very nice tight- fitting pair of underpants, which seems to cover a considerable package. But he doesn't seem to want to unpack it until the very end, first he gets rid of his shoes and socks and gets out of his tight jeans. Nice, well-groomed feet. Many men neglect to care for their feet. Roger obviously doesn't. He seems to take good care of his body at all. It will be pure joy to explore this body, to elicit reactions from it.  
I am getting hard again.  
“Take it slow!” I say when the only remaining piece of clothing, that well-fitting underpants, are pushed down by strong, but slightly shaking hands. “I want to enjoy it, Roger. Gifts are slowly unwrapped.”  
I like to speak out his name, rolling the Rs, feeling the vibrations in my throat. There`s something downright erotic about it. Besides, I like the way he looks at me. He doesn't seem to be ashamed of his nakedness. Surely, he knows what an appetizing sight he is. I bend over, watch exactly as he slowly exposes his semi-rigid cock. It's a pretty cock, big, straight and uncircumcised.  
It'll feel good in my hand, but we're not there yet.  
“Turn. I want to see your ass!”  
I'm a little surprised he obeys immediately. I would have expected resistance. On the other hand, he is certainly proud of his body and therefore has no problems showing it. This pride is justified without question and yet I will teach him humility.  
“Show me your hole!”  
He`s visibly shrugging, nothing else happens.  
“Didn't you hear what I said?” I ask politely while I try not to make a noise when I get up and he flinches again when I suddenly stand behind him. “I repeat it again for you.” I whisper into his ear as I pull his head back with a firm grip into his hair. "You will now bend over, pull your delightful ass cheeks apart and let me see your hole. You got it?”  
Apparently, I've hit a sore spot, something that's embarrassing him.

“Come on.” I say gently and lick his earlobe. “That's not hard at all. And I'm sure it's as beautiful to look at as the rest of you.”

Something like a sob comes out of his throat, his hands hesitatingly laying on his firm butt. Trembling he bends forward and grasps tighter, then his rosy, puckered entrance shows up.  
He moans quietly as I stroke it with my finger. 

“Next time you do what I say immediately. I also wish that you will be better prepared. I want you to be ready for me. You will use lubricant, understand?”  
“Yes, Nick.”  
“Fine. Now turn around again.”  
Goodness, he`s adorable! Cheeks slightly pinkish, eyes down, breathing heavily.  
He wants to be subdued, but it is obviously difficult for him.  
I like that so much better than those backless boys who throw themselves right in front of your feet.  
To bring them to surrender is no skill, no challenge.  
Roger is different. I'm sure it's not stubbornness, not provocation. Perhaps he is ashamed of his obvious needs. Obvious because his handsome prick is now rock-hard and dripping with lust.  
Beautiful!  
I take two steps back, crossing my arms.  
“You know, Roger, I don`t like this *eyes-on the -floor-and- don`t -look-at-me*- crap. I want to be looked at, always. So, look at me and go down on your knees.”  
Slowly he raises his gaze to meet my eyes.  
If he would look between my legs, he could see how infinitely horny he makes me. I'm sure there's already a wet spot visible on my pants, I drip at least as much as he does. He'll have to give me some relief before I take care of his wonderful body.  
He himself won't be allowed to come for quite a while. Or I will force him to have as many orgasms as possible. Let's see.  
He sinks to his knees in front of me and has his eyes fixed on my face. His chest lifts and lowers under fast, violent breaths. He's too excited, I have to calm him down.  
“Come closer, sweetheart.” I whisper and there's something very touching about him slipping towards me on his knees, the dark brown eyes piercing into mine.  
“You may look away now, lean against me, handsome.”  
With a sigh of relief, he presses his forehead against my thigh and I feel his warm breath through the fabric of my pants. My fingers comb his silky hair and I look down at him, fascinated by this naked masculinity. He`s really beautiful.  
A few minutes we stay like that and I feel his breathing getting deeper and slower, his arms wrap around my waist, if for support or because he just wants to touch me, I don`t know. Anyway, I like it. Again, something that is different than with anyone else before. I don't usually allow such tenderness. My subs are allowed to give me a blowjob, satisfy my desire, but I have never tolerated this kind of closeness. The closeness of a simple hug.  
At this moment, I remember what I had promised him. To sleep in my bed, in my arms. Besides, I was already talking about a next time.  
Roger has overridden all my principles.  
This is the worst possible time to wonder why, so I turn the gentle stroking of his hair into a firm grip.  
“You make me horny, you little bitch. Get it out and give me pleasure with your beautiful mouth”  
Did he snicker?  
Cleverly he opens my pants and takes out my cock. He gently strokes his thumb over the wet tip.  
“Is that your mouth? “I say threateningly and immediately his lips close around my hardness.  
Fuck! He can do that quite well, really well! I have to keep control!  
“Look at me, sucker! Look at me while I fuck your mouth!”  
Yes, better! That`s what I like. Big, teary eyes looking at me while I let him deepthroating me to the point of gagging, using his mouth. That`s how it should be.  
It doesn`t take long until I shoot my load and he eagerly swallows every drop. I don't have to order him to lick me clean, he does that on his own. Apparently, he is one of those men who love the taste of cum. That's very gratifying. You can't force anyone to like cum, and a disgusted facial expression while someone is swallowing your juice is extremely unerotic.  
I just have to smile at him while he carefully stows my cock back in my pants without breaking off the eye contact. “Thank you!” I gasp, still trying to catch my breath. Bloody hell, since when I say thank you when a sub does what he is supposed to do?  
Roger raises his eyebrows in surprise, then smiles back.  
“It was a pleasure.” He says, kissing the now closed zipper.  
What`s this sentimental crap about, goodness! It`s got no place in this.  
“Get up!” I blurt. I'm not giving him my hand to help him up. It can't be that I'm developing romantic feelings for this man. I've never been romantic and I won't start now.  
Roger`s legs are trembling a bit when he stands before me. His dick is still hard. So, he really enjoyed giving me satisfaction.  
“To the chain, hold out your arms”  
He’s smiling at me while I`m fixing the leather cuffs around his wrists and for some reason that makes me angry. I'll give him two blaring slaps in the face. However, this does not have the desired effect.  
“Yes…yes, please!” he moans. Oh, fantastic! Finally, I found someone who likes it! I love to slap in the face but my passion has rarely been mutual. Before we continue, I fix his wrists above his head to the chain.  
"Your Safe word?"  
“Gin Tonic”  
I almost laughed. Suits a bartender, huh?  
“You know the traffic light code?”  
“Yes.”  
“What was it you asked for?”  
“Slap me, please. Slap me hard”  
That's what I'm doing. I hit him so long and so hard until the palms of my hands are burning and it makes me horny to no end, so horny that I want to fuck him right now. Oh, shit. This guy's making me crazy!  
Roger hangs moaning, his cheeks reddened, in the chain. A small puddle has already formed at his feet, so much pre-juice drips from his cock. This is to die for!  
I grab his hair and kiss him hard before taking two steps back. Why do I always feel the need o kiss this man? We look at each other, panting heavily.  
“Fuck, are you beautiful! You like pain, don`t you?”  
“That depends. You're good, Nick. Just right.”  
“I want to hurt you even more, Roger! And damn, I want to fuck you!”  
“Whatever you want, Nicholas James Bates. I`m all yours.”  
“You should be careful with statements like that.” I grin. Slowly I walk backwards without letting him out of my sight, to the blanket under which I hid my favourite toys.  
Time to find out what he likes and where his limits are.  
I like his proud posture; he can obviously bear pain much better than humiliation.  
He's undoubtedly more of a masochist than a submissive but I'll get him to be a bit more humble.  
First of all, he's getting a little embellished now.  
I choose nipple clamps. These things are just great, I like how they look and they hurt really bad. So, the right ones, not the harmless ones with the rubber protection. Sharp little metal teeth will dig into the sensitive skin, the small but heavy weights on it will increase the pain every time it moves. And I will make him move. As a contrast I will give him a butt plug, and I can see how he reacts to anal stimulation. I'm still wondering whether I'll warm him up slowly or send him to his limits immediately with a full load of pain., but one thing at a time, huh?  
The clamps. I pull them out of the hiding place and hold them up, smiling sweetly.  
He`s got to see what`s coming.  
Then I take the lube and the plug. I have different sizes and choose a quite big one. That will stretch him nicely and prepare him for my cock.  
Slowly, still smiling, I walk towards him, press plug and lubricant into his tied hands.  
"Be so kind and hold this for me. Don't drop it.”  
I gently let the cool metal of the weights circle around his nipples. They are erect and hard, delicious small cherries of brown-red colour.  
He shudders under the coolness of the touch. Now I let my warm tongue glide over them, first right, then left.  
Roger moans quietly and the moan turns into a yelp when I bite one of the perfect nubs. I put the first clamp into this pain, and the whimpering lengthens.  
Delicious! I want noises, I want to hear him!  
I do the same with the second nipple. Bite and clamp.  
Then I take a step back to look at his face. He has closed his eyes, put his head back slightly and tries to get used to the biting pain with deep breaths, to accept it.  
“Didn't I tell you to look at me, Roger?” I ask smugly.  
“Just give me a minute, please!”  
“They're just clamps. Is that already too much? Too much for such a hunk like you? What's the matter, Roger? Aren't you a man or what? Is that strong body just a cover, are you a pussy?”

His eyes fly open and he flashes at me aggressively. “Did you just call me pussy, you lousy...”  
“Uh oh! Before you go on, you might want to consider that you're not necessarily in a position to insult me.”  
“It's just been a while, okay?”  
“And what kind of a while are we talking about here?”  
“Half a year. I do not want to talk about it”  
“So, is it just as long ago that something was stuck up your lovely ass?” I smirk, crossing the distance between us again. Now I stand so close that our noses almost touch. He`s just a tad taller than me, so we are a perfect match. Roger gets a pink face colour again, which I think is very pretty.  
“I asked you a question!”  
“And I said I don`t wanna talk about it!” he snaps.  
“Look, my friend, it doesn't work that way. It would be important to know if you need longer preparation or if your very appetising ass is used to being filled. I will fuck you for sure and as much as I love to hurt you otherwise, I do not think pain when fucking is appropriate, ok? So, how long ago is it?”  
“Quite long.”  
“You`re a stubborn mule, Roger! Give me the plug. Thank you. Now the lubricant. And remember, next time do it yourself before you come here."  
Ack, his cheeks have a lovely red by now and I just can`t resist to kiss the slightly trembling lips once more. So that the whole thing here does not become a kitschy, romantic performance, I slap him in the face afterwards, what makes the weights dangle and him moaning ever so sweetly.  
I spread lube over my fingers, reach around and find the narrow, so long untouched entrance.  
This time he looks at me, eyes wide open, a bit glassy with what is undoubtedly anticipation.  
It may be a while ago, but he wants it nonetheless.  
Again, something quite unusual happens. As I slowly push the first finger into him, we smile at each other.  
“Do you want more?”  
“Yes, please.”  
Finger number two.  
I feel the small hardening of the prostate and he performs a lovely little hop. Again, the weights start to move and Roger hisses violently. I fuck him carefully, add a third finger.  
Something happens to his gaze, it becomes kind of more enraptured, softer, a blissful little smile appears on his face.  
“That's it, pretty boy. You're so beautiful when you give yourself over.” I whisper.  
He opens up, and that is to be taken quite literally. The plug slips in without any resistance.  
“Now I'm going to hurt you. I will hurt you very, very much. Would you like that?”  
“Yes, please. Hurt me, Nick. Please.”  
Warming him up or not? Somehow, I feel the need to touch him with my bare hands, to feel the hot skin under my palms, so yes, warming up with a proper spanking before I`ll use the cane.  
I hit him hard, but I think he's screaming because of the wildly swinging weights.  
No matter, these are the sounds I love. This strange in-between thing of lust and pain.  
I lose myself in this universe of screaming and the smacking of my hand on his hot flesh.  
Roger is fantastic, he's totally letting himself go. His firm butt pushes towards my blows and he's cheering me on with a lot of yelling.  
Pain is clearly his way, his way into subspace.  
When I switch to the cane he is already completely gone, but the biting, completely different hurt brings him back, even if only for a short time. Then he falls into a delicious, beautiful state of motionlessness, his screaming turns into a sweet, deep groan. Rarely have I experienced someone who is so much into pain.  
I have to look into his face, I have to see what he looks like when he flies away like that, and this sight completely knocks me over.  
Tears run down his reddened cheeks and despite that he smiles softly, blissfully.  
That's what I'll photograph, next time. This face.  
His eyes are closed, but he seems to feel me looking at him. The lids flutter hesitantly open and I think I have never seen anything more beautiful than his gaze.  
“Wow. You're adorable. Absolutely ravishing.” I say softly and stroke with my thumb gently over moist skin.  
“I'm gonna unclamp this, okay? You know that hurts a lot.”

“Nick “he says quietly. His voice sounds dreamy. “If you take these things off now, I will come. There is nothing I can do about it.”

“You come without me ever touching you?” I ask unbelievingly.

“You touched me. Very deep inside me. I... “  
He sighs softly and leans his head against my shoulder. I just have to fling my arms around him, to hold him.  
“I have to get them off. They've been on for a long time.” I whisper in his ear ”How do you like it better? Both together or one by one?”  
“Together.”  
I think this scream is heard in the whole road.  
His cum splashes in thick spurts against my pants and he shrugs so much in his cuffs that the rattling of the chain is louder than his exhausted sobbing.  
The whole thing makes me so horny that I'm almost ashamed of it. I want nothing as much as to fuck him, but the poor guy is completely exhausted. After all, I'm not a monster or anything,  
Roger looks at me wheezing, closes his eyes for a moment and quietly says "Please! Please fuck me! It's been over a year. He didn't want me, not like that. He just wanted to hit me, please fuck me!”

That's what I do. Three times this night. And in the next.

I learn a lot from this stubborn bartender.  
That kissing and beating isn`t necessarily a contradiction, for example.  
Or that he can make even more beautiful noises.  
That it is nice to wake up next to him in the morning and fall asleep with him in the evening.  
That his face doesn't look so wonderfully enraptured in any photo as it does in reality.  
And that he really is a lot, but certainly not a pussy.


End file.
